Take Two with Phineas and Ferb
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Parody of Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb is hosting a show with the Kingdom Hearts gang as their special guests! You can review or PM me if you have any requests. Enjoy! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1: Sora's Interview

_**Take Two with Phineas and Ferb**_

Hey guys! This is kingdomkey0703, the authoress of Truth or Dare with the Kingdom Hearts gang! I present to you the most funniest and real Take Two with Phineas and Ferb! The special guests are… You guessed it! The Kingdom Hearts gang! Lol! Anyway, disclaimer please!

Ferb: Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own any of us.

-KH-PF-

The show starts with Phineas and Ferb at their seats and Doofenshmirtz, as usual, in the monitor. Perry then enters in his pet mode and chitters. "Hello everyone!" Phineas greeted as the crowd goes wild. "Today, we're gonna have special guests! Like Kingdomkey0703 says, we'll interview the Kingdom Hearts gang, right Ferb?" Phineas asked while Ferb gave him a thumbs up. "Right! Now, our guest today is the main protagonist, he is also known as the Keybearer and almost shows up in every Kingdom Hearts game! Please give him a round of applause for Sora!" The crowd goes wild again as Sora enters while waving his hand. The brunette sits down beside Ferb. "Hey Sora! How're you doing?" Phineas asked.

"Doing great, Phineas!" Sora replied, grinning.

"So, they say that you're a hero, right?" Phineas said as Sora nods. "If another Kingdom Hearts game is being produced and the producers suggested that you would be a villain at a certain moment, would you agree to them?"

"Of course and besides, it's for the Kingdom Hearts fans," Sora answered while the crowd goes wild again.

"Nice answer! Some fans thought that you had a crush on Kairi, is it true?" Phineas asked again as Sora blushes.

"Uh… well, a little but we're still best friends. By the way, how did you know that?" Sora asked while Ferb brings out a notebook.

"We found your diary, lying at the table. So, we thought that we should take a look inside," Phineas said as Sora snatches the notebook from Ferb.

"It's not a diary, it's a journal," Sora said, putting the journal away.

"Okay, is it true that you can slice a whole building with one shot?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah! I can even slice this building!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade while Phineas stood up.

"No, no, no! We don't need to do that, we need this building to host the show," Phineas said as he sits down again.

"You can prove that by slashing Doofenshmirtz's building," Ferb said.

"Good idea!" Sora said as he leaves the room. Then, we can see through the window Doofenshmirtz's building being slashed by Sora. The building then falls down as Sora comes back to the room. Sora dismisses his Keyblade and sits on his chair again. "Told ya I can slice it!"

"Nice slice there!" Phineas commented not until the monitor beside Phineas shows Doofenshmirtz's face. "Hey there, Doctor D! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing special. Anyway, I have a question. Why did you have to do that to my building?" Doofenshmirtz said while Sora shrugs.

"I gotta prove to them that I could slice a building," Sora said as Doofenshmirtz glares at him.

"Here's another question, what is a Heartless?" Doofenshmirtz asked again with a sinister smile on his face though Sora, Phineas and Ferb don't seem to notice.

"Well, they are beings without Hearts," Sora simply answered as Doofenshmirtz grinned evilly.

"That changes everything!" Doofenshmirtz said while showing his new invention. "I call it the Heartless-Creator-Inator!" He was about to press a button not until someone presses the self-destruct button, making the machine explode. "Oh pooh," Doofenshmirtz said as the monitor went off.

"So, you're good at sword fighting, right?" Phineas asked as Sora nodded his head. "Does that mean you're good at fencing too?"

"Well, fencing and sword fighting are the same, right? So, yes, I can do fencing but not that good," Sora said while Ferb brings out his fencing equipment.

"Great! Ferb here wants to challenge you at fencing. Think you can beat him?" Phineas said as Sora summons his Keyblade while nodding his head. "This is gonna be good," Phineas said as he exits the room, leaving Sora and Ferb start the fight. Later on, Phineas comes back and saw the whole place is a wreck. "Whoa! What happened?"

"Well, apparently Sora and I had too much of fencing," Ferb said while Phineas went back to his seat.

"Anyway, so I heard that you always fail at Math class, is it true?" Phineas said while Sora stared at him.

"Uh, where did you learn that?" Sora asked not until he saw Riku at the backstage, grinning while waving his hand. The brunette sighs and shook his head. "Never mind, I already know the answer."

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said, looking around for their pet platypus but Perry was nowhere to be seen. "So, in other words, how 'bout you and Buford take a challenge. Whoever wins will be known as a genius! How 'bout it, Sora?"

"Count me in then!" Sora said.

"Ferb?" Phineas called as Ferb changes the sign into 'Let's Take a Quiz'. "Oh Buford! Come out here, you and Sora will take another challenge," Phineas shouted as Buford walks out of the stage with a burrito in hand.

"What is it? Can't you see I have my burrito break?" Buford said not until he saw Sora. "Who's the wimpy kid?"

"Buford, this is our special guest, Sora from Kingdom Hearts," Phineas said while Buford stares at him. "So… Uh, you're gonna have a challenge with Sora."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Buford said as he throws the burrito away. "Start the challenge already!"

. . .

The curtains open all by itself and shows Sora and Buford with a sign above them that says 'Let's Take a Quiz'. Phineas then appears, wearing a tuxedo with a microphone on his hand. "Hello and welcome to 'Let's Take a Quiz'! Let's meet our contestants! He's the main protagonist and also known as the Keybearer from Kingdom Hearts, say hello to Sora!"

"Hey there!" Sora greeted while the crowd goes wild again.

"He's a bully by vocation, but has a soft spot for goldfish. Say hello to Buford Van Stomm," Phineas said while the crowd boos loudly. "I see we have no clear fan favorite today. Now, question #1, what is the name of the giant white creature that Roxas fought towards the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2?"

Before Sora could press the button, Buford presses the button before Sora could. "It's Twilight Thorn," Buford answered while Sora dropped his jaws.

"Correct! Next question, what is the name of the Organization member that Roxas fought more than once?" Phineas said as Sora presses the button.

"It's Axel, Number VIII," Sora answered.

"Correct again! Question #3, Can you fight Gantu from Disney's 'Lilo and Stitch: The Movie' in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep?" Phineas said while Buford presses the button.

"Yes, yes you can. You can fight Gantu while using Aqua," Buford answered.

_Ferb (As the narrator): Few questions later_

"Okay, audience, the two contestants are in neck in neck. All they need to answer this question. At what Moogle level, are you allowed to use Serenity materials?" Phineas said while Sora started to stammer not until he accidentally presses the button. "Yes Sora?"

"Uhh…" Sora said not until Buford presses the button.

"It's Level 3 and up," Buford answered.

"I'm sorry that's… the right answer!" Phineas said as the crowd goes wild, leaving Sora in dumbstruck.

"I don't get it, how come he knows all the answers?" Sora asked while Buford brings out all of the Kingdom Hearts games.

"Easy, all I did is play all of these all summer long," Buford answered as Sora drops his jaws.

"Well, that's all for today! See you next time!" Phineas said while waving his hand as the screen went black.

-KH-PF-

Well, that's all guys! Send any requests if you wanted too! Please R and R!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas' Interview

_**Take Two with Phineas and Ferb**_

Welcome back guys! Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope ya enjoy it! Disclaimer please! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Ferb: Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own anything.

-KH-PF-

The curtains open once more and show Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz in the monitor and Perry on the table in his pet mode. The crowd goes wild as Phineas and Ferb waves their hands. "Hey guys! Welcome back to our show and Merry Christmas! Now, our guest today is the Key of Destiny, also known as Number XIII of the Organization, please give him a round of applause to Roxas!" Phineas said as Roxas enters the room and sits beside Ferb. "So, how're you Roxas? Any good news from the Organization? How are your best friends, Axel and Xion? Do they have a nice day?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Phineas, one question at a time!" Roxas said while smiling, showing his shiny teeth. "Besides, Axel and Xion are fine, and so are the other members of Organization."

"So, anyway, how does it feel to be a Nobody? How does it feel to have a life with no Heart?" Phineas asked as Roxas started to think.

"Let's see… It feels empty. Like you're nothing at all," Roxas said while the crowd goes wild, not noticing Perry trying to escape.

"Aw, we don't think you're nothing, Roxas. You're famous! Just listen to them scream your name," Phineas said as the crowd continues to scream Roxas' name. Phineas then notices Perry gone. "Hey, where's Perry?"

"I believe he went out to do his own business," Ferb said, raising his finger.

"Oh… Anyway, do you think that you should deserve your own Heart?" Phineas asked as Roxas shrugs.

"It depends on Sora. He IS my other," Roxas answered.

"Well, I know he will! So, do you think Sora and Kairi will be together forever?" Phineas asked while Roxas chuckles, grinning evilly.

"I don't think. I KNOW that they're gonna be together forever," Roxas answered not until a shoe comes out of nowhere and hits Roxas on the head. "Ow…" Roxas moaned, rubbing his head while glaring at the shoe. He then noticed that the shoe belongs to Sora. The Nobody glances at the backstage and saw Sora fumed up with red cheeks.

"You're saying that because you like Namine, just like me and Kairi!" Sora shouted at the backstage until he realizes that he said it out loud.

"Well, that was an embarrassing moment," Roxas said not noticing Sora approaching him with clenched fists. Then, Sora tackles Roxas-

_Please stand by. We're having some technical difficulties._

"Sorry for that, guys. Apparently, it takes time to get Sora out of Roxas. But don't worry about Sora now, he's at the backstage with Kairi, calming him down," Phineas said while the camera shows the place was a wreck. The table was split into half, the monitor has crack on it, the couch has been ripped and Roxas has now bandages everywhere.

"Aw, now I have bandages everywhere. What am I supposed to do if Axel and Xion saw me like this?" Roxas said, touching the bandages only to flinch.

"Just be thankful that I didn't break your bones!" Sora shouted at the backstage.

"I gotta agree with him," Phineas said while jerking his thumb to the backstage where Sora is. "Anyway, is it true that you really like Namine?"

"Okay, I'll admit. I do like her. Just don't tell her…" Roxas whispered. Unfortunately, Sora recorded it and chuckles evilly. The brunette then leaves with the tape. Meanwhile, Roxas doesn't feel comfortable.

"What's wrong there, Roxas?" Phineas asked, tilting his head while Roxas looks around.

"I don't know but somehow I feel uncomfortable," Roxas answered not until the speakers screeched, making the crowd, Roxas, Phineas, and Ferb cover their ears. All mirrors crack as the all the lights broke. Soon, the screech stopped. "What was that?"

"Ferb?" Phineas said as Ferb glances at him.

"Apparently, someone has mess with our controls," Ferb said not until they hear a conversation through the speakers.

'_Is it true that you really like Namine?'_

'_Okay, I'll admit. I do like her. Just don't tell her…'_

There was a long silence not until Roxas went to the backstage. The crowd, Phineas and Ferb were silent until they heard a fight from the backstage. They can also hear shouts from the casts. Namine then pokes her head out from the backstage with a worried face. "Um, Phineas? Roxas and Sora won't stop fighting all because of Roxas' secret about me and him," She said while Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other. The two brothers then ran towards the backstage while the cameraman follows them, recording everything. There they found Roxas, fighting with Sora in a fight cloud. Meanwhile, the other casts are trying to break the fight up. Phineas and Ferb then join in and tried to break Sora and Roxas apart. Riku then noticed the cameraman, recording them.

"Stop the show!" Riku said as he covers the camera.

_Please stand by again. Sorry folks!_

"See? That's what happens if you mess with me. So, if you guys ever try to insult me, then you'll be lost into oblivion," Roxas threatened the crowd.

"Right… Anyway, maybe you should take a rest and try to calm down," Phineas said as Roxas nodded his head. "Well, that's all, folks! Stay tune for another 'Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'!"

-KH-PF-

That's all guys! Sorry for the chapter being short. Anyway, you guys have a Merry Christmas! Please R&R!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Ventus' Interview

_**Take Two with Phineas and Ferb**_

Another 'Take Two with Phineas and Ferb' episode/chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Phineas and Ferb

-KH-PF-

The crowd gave the whole crew a big round of applauds while the crew waved their hands. "Thank you everyone! Now settle down as we call our favorite Keybearer and the apprentice of Master Eraqus, please give him a round of applause to Ventus! Or Ven for short," Phineas said as the crowd went wild while Ventus walks in the stage, waving his hand with his sweet smile. Meanwhile, Perry slowly walks away as Ventus sat down on the chair, next to Ferb. "So, how're you today, Ven?" Phineas asked.

"Doing fine, Phineas," Ventus answered while Phineas puts his hand on his chin.

Phineas raises an eyebrow. "Really? Aqua told me about that incident you had last Sunday. Care to explain to us?"

Ventus merely face palmed. "Oh that… Well, Terra and I were walking around the halls doing nothing at the time being. Then, we passed by Aqua's room. We saw it open and Terra and I decided to peep around. By the way, it wasn't my idea, it was Terra's idea. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, we were looking around not until I found something Aqua's closet. It was a… well… I don't want to say it out loud but it was super private for a woman. Terra saw me and told me to quickly let go of it and that we should run. So, I threw the… thing away but Aqua was already there. I asked her on how long she was there; she told us that she was there long enough to see me holding the… thing. Terra and I tried to run but we already tasted Aqua's fist of hell. And then we were in our rooms for about a week or so."

"Man, Aqua's punch must've given you two a black eye, huh?" Phineas said as Ventus sighed.

"Tell me about it…" He said. "And I blamed Terra for that incident, since he was the one who made that idea."

"_You're lucky that I was there or else you would've died at Aqua's fist of hell!"_

Ventus just rolled his eyes. "Yeah but we still had Aqua's fist of hell! And I can still feel that pain…"

"Maybe I'll have a little chat with Aqua in some other chapter, so we could talk about the embarrassing moments you and Terra did," Phineas said as Ventus blushes.

"Be careful though. You might taste Aqua's fist of hell," Ferb said, earning some laughs and chuckles from the crowd.

Phineas also laughed too. "Good one, Ferb! So, Ven, have you ever lost a tooth when you were young?"

Ventus shudders at the memory. "Yeah, and it was a stupid accident. Terra and Aqua were teaching me on how to ride on a Keyblade Glider but then I hit on a tree, face-first. Since then, I never went out of my room until my tooth grew back."

"You mean, you made your personal things and eat in your room all day?" Phineas asked as Ventus shook his head.

"'Course I go out and do personal stuff and eat. All I did is that I never went out of the castle," Ventus said while Phineas nods. "So, any more questions, Phineas?"

And that's when Phineas got an idea. "Actually, when is the last time you cried?"

Ventus, clearly taken back by what Phineas said, raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me, Ven. When is the last time you cried?" Phineas said with a grin.

"… I never cried before in my life," Ventus said like he was lying.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"How about when you were a baby?"

"Nope."

"5 years old?"

"Nope."

"8 years old?"

"Nuh-uh."

"10 years old?"

"Nada."

"12?"

Ventus shook his head.

"Even 15 years old?"

"No, I never cried in my life," Ventus said, crossing his arms not until an apple core hits his head. "Ow! What's the big idea? ! Who threw that stupid apple core?"

"_You idiot! You cried everytime! Even when you're a baby!"_

"Yeah? Prove it, Terra!" Ventus shouted as Ferb presses a button. Then, a large flat screen TV comes down. Ferb presses another button and a movie is now being played on the flat screen TV.

. . . . .

"_Ven, will you please stop crying? !" A ten year old Terra said while a six year old Ventus continued to cry. "Ven! I'm serious! Why don't you ask Aqua instead of me? !"_

"_No! I want you!" Ven cried as Terra groans._

**NEXT SCENE**

_A 12 year old Terra continues to struggle on walking with one foot because an 8 year old Ventus was holding his foot, crying about something again. "Please! Don't go, don't go, don't go! You'll die! It's too dangerous!" Ventus cried while Terra rolls his eyes._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Ven? The Master told me to take the trash out! There's nothing dangerous in there!" Terra said, glaring at Ventus, who was still crying._

"_But you might get bacteria!" Ventus cried as Terra facepalms._

**NEXT SCENE**

"_Terra! P-h-h-lease! I need your help on my homework!" A 12 year old Ventus cried while a 16 year old Terra continued to ignore him by reading a novel. "PLEASE TERRA!"_

"_VEN! I can't even leave chapter 1!" Terra shouted while Ventus sobs._

"_Just help me on my homework!" Ventus cried._

"_Fine! What's the subject anyway?"_

"… _Math."_

"_VEN! You know I always fail in Math! Especially Algebra! Why don't you ask Aqua for some help?"_

"_But, she also told me to ask you."_

_Terra just groaned._

**NEXT SCENE**

"_C'mon Terra! Teach me how!" A 15 year old Ventus said, crying over and over again. Terra stares at him and then went back to read his book. "COME ON TERRA!"_

"_Ugh, why can't you just take a break and eat some cookies?" Terra groaned._

. . . . .

"Alright… Point taken," Ventus said while crossing his arms as the flat screen TV went back up. "So, anything else that is embarrassing you want to show, Terra?"

"_Nope! That's all!"_

"Okay… That was awkward… Anyway, that's all folks! Tune in next time on the next episode!" Phineas said while waving his hand as the crowd went wild again.

-KH-PF-

Sorry for the long wait guys! Tune in next time, 'kay?

See ya!


End file.
